The Chronicles of VD
by NotSoInnocent19
Summary: Valerie has emotions,too, just like everyone else. But no one seems to care, and that's starting to irk her. You all know that my summaries suck compared to my stories. Not as lame as it sounds, please just give it a chance. You won't regret it.


**Hey Guys,**

**This is just a really quick, short little story I wrote. It's mainly teenage angst (if it can even be labeled as angst), but it felt nice to get my emotions off of my chest. Also, I'm not sure if the is going to be a one shot or (like the title kind of implies) a series of short, almost diary like stories. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always appreciated. **

* * *

><p><strong>The Chronicles of Valerie Doleana<strong>

**I.**

In my mind, my day had been going well. Classes were a breeze, and throughout it all a sense of happiness surrounded me, real happiness. Well, that is true, until my heart escaped from its walls to show itself. I have shields over my heart and a mask of peace and tranquility on face for a reason. A very good reason, indeed. See, I have a problem with trusting people, I trust them more than I should, then they screw up, and boom! There go my perfectly stacked and organized emotions. Few people can bring a genuine smile to my face, but many can knock it off. Now I don't believe in the saying that people put up walls so that people who care about me can knock them down. Because I don't want people to knock them down, they're there for a reason. And even the few people who have knocked them down, they don't necessarily care. Once they get rid of the walls, they couldn't care less what happens to the heart and fragile emotions that they've left unprotected. Because it may not be in their nature to care for cruel, yet caring, un-emotional, yet sensitive, demons like me. But it's their own fault that they've unleashed the real me. The one who does care what you say about me behind my back, the one that is never fine when she says so. But that's ok, because apparently you haven't ventured far enough into the caverns of my heart to know so. Which can only be a good thing, for now anyways.

Which brings me back to today, the tragic misstep my heart took, went a little something like this…

_ I was glowing, everything in the world was right, and nothing could go wrong. It was that mentality that encouraged me to ask my friend a seemingly innocent question. One that I would have never guessed could cause me so much upset. It was the end of the day, and I had finished packing up, so I headed over to her locker. _

"_Brook! Hey, I have a question to ask you!" My dull brown eyes sparkled with rare excitement._

"_Shoot." Her lively brown eyes looked back me, her hands froze their movement._

"_My Mom is picking me up tomorrow, and I was wondering if you wanted to come over? I mean we haven't hung out, just the two of us, in forever! And I thought this was an awesome opportunity, ya know?" There it was, my heart showing its true excitement. Stupid heart. Yet, somehow, my brain pushed all negative thoughts away, and I was positive that she would say yes._

"_Val, I'm so sorry but Allie and I are going to hang out tomorrow. We can find another day to hang, ok? Sorry, but that's okay, right? You're not mad?"_

_ My whole face fell, the smile was gone and my genuinely happy eyes flashed with pain and rejection, before that perfect mask was back up. The one I've been perfecting all of my life. _

"_Oh, of course, don't worry about it. It's fine, yeah totally fine, don't worry! Um, yeah I have to go; I have a bus to catch. Uh, yeah, I'll see you later!" My words were rushed and jumbled together, I'm not even sure she understood half of them._

_ I sprinted away from her locker and down the hallway, only hearing a surprised, "Valerie?" before I was out the door. _

I really don't know what I was thinking. Of course she was going to hang out with Allie, when weren't they together? I was always the third wheel when I was with them, the odd one out. I really can't figure out why I was so surprised. The only thing out of her mouth these days is either, "Oh, Val, you will never guess what Allie and I did" or "Allie and I did the most awesome thing the other day!" I guess I was just sick of it; I didn't want to be second best anymore. I didn't want to be the one people socialized with, just because there was no one else to talk to. I could no longer tell if she was actually happy to see me, or if it was just an act. But that non-talkative, book-loving, studious girl was _me_, and I refuse to change that, and if she was my friend, she should accept that. Maybe that's way I'm so comfortable in school, because it's the one place I excel in. I may not be a social butterfly or a chatterbox, but at least I'm smart, I'll get into a good college and have a decent job. And I guess that's all that matters in the end, right?

* * *

><p><strong>Review, please!<strong>


End file.
